


Private Conversation

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [106]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry distracts himself.





	Private Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 524: Hurt.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Private Conversation

~

“What the fuck are you doing here, Pansy?” Draco, eyes narrowed, loomed over her. 

Parkinson, meanwhile, didn’t appear cowed in the least. “I’m checking in on my best friend since I haven’t heard from him in ages and since I heard about him being on a forced time off from his job!” 

“Since when do you—?”

Harry cleared his throat loudly, interrupting. “Maybe you should continue this conversation in private?” he suggested. 

A hurt look crossed Draco’s face. “You’re leaving?” 

“No.” Harry clasped his arm. “I’m going into the other room to give you some space.” 

“Oh.” Draco exhaled. “Okay.” 

~

Even in the bedroom, Harry could still hear Parkinson and Draco yelling. Sighing, he tried to tune them out, picking up a random magazine from Draco’s bedside table to skim. 

It turned out to be a sex mag, and as Harry skimmed, he found himself gaping at some of the positions the men managed to twist themselves into. Some looked like they would hurt. A lot. 

Absorbed in the mag, Harry wasn’t aware when Draco came in until arms embraced him from behind. 

“What are—? Oh. Found my wank mag, have you?” Draco nibbled Harry’s ear. “See anything you like?” 

~


End file.
